Ice Rage
Ice Rage is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fifty-eighth case of the game. It is the forty-third case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the first to take place in South America. Plot Grimsborough.]] With the need of a new coroner after Angela's arrest, the Bureau (sans Lars) headed to Antarctica to locate Grace Delaney and convince her to work with them. After the team met Grace, archaeologist Ernest Emerson reported an attack outside the station. Jack and the player investigated the vicinity and found the body of activist Julia Lloyd, who had been stabbed multiple times. Grace confirmed the killer was a human being, thus discarding Ernest's initial theory of a prehistoric animal attack. Later, a blackout struck the station and a snowstorm alert prompted the team to hurry the investigation. The team was able to incriminate the station manager Blair Carpenter as Julia's killer. During his arrest, Blair suffered a case of dissociative amnesia, according to Marina. After he recovered (with the help of Marina), he admitted to the crime. Blair felt alone while working at the station and thought that he and Julia were made for each other, so he could not stand when Julia rejected him. Moved by rage, he split an oar in half, hit Julia in the head with it and then stabbed her with the sharp end. As Blair could not be tried due to his mental state, Marina kept him in custody and suggested psychological treatment for him. Post-trial, Michelle and the player investigated outside the station for proof about SOMBRA's expeditions in Antarctica. They found a computer terminal which (per Elliot and Michelle) contained information about SOMBRA's expeditions led by a deceased agent called Eduardo Ruiz around the year 1970. Michelle and the player interrogated Ernest about Eduardo. Ernest remembered that Eduardo had gone to Antarctica around the year 1950, twenty years before the electronic database's records. The team went to the penguin research center for some printed files that Ernest mentioned. One of them was a newspaper article which mentioned that the Argentinian government had cancelled one of SOMBRA's expeditions, forcing them to return to the country. Meanwhile, as communication in the station was compromised by the snowstorm, Jack and the player requested Kane Glazebrook's help to contact the mainland and be able to exit Antarctica. Kane directed them to the shipwreck for a radio transmitter, which they found. Elliot used it to contact a rescue helicopter. With Grace then officially hired, the Bureau then headed to Argentina to investigate SOMBRA's origins. Summary Victim *'Julia Lloyd' (found butchered in the snow) Murder Weapon *'Paddle' Killer *'Blair Carpenter' Suspects WEC43ErnestE.png|Ernest Emerson WEC43BlairC.png|Blair Carpenter WEC43JazzF.png|Jazz Foster WEC43SharonJ.png|Sharon Jeung WEC43KaneG.png|Kane Glazebrook Quasi-suspect(s) WEC43GraceD.png|Grace Delaney Killer's Profile *The killer wears fur. *The killer eats beef jerky. *The killer goes kayaking. *The killer has frostbite. *The killer wears polarized glasses. Crime Scenes WECase42CS1.png|Station Courtyard WECase43CS2.png|Snowy Rocks WECase43CS3.png|Shipwreck WECase43CS4.png|Ship Deck WECase43CS5.png|Penguin Research Center WECase43CS6.png|Lab Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Station Courtyard. (Clues: Wool Hat, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Julia Lloyd; New Suspect: Ernest Emerson) *Ask Ernest Emerson about his theory. (Prerequisite: Station Courtyard investigated) *Examine Wool Hat. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (New Suspect: Blair Carpenter) *Ask Blair Carpenter if he was at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells identified under microscope) *Investigate Shipwreck. (Prerequisite: Blair interrogated; Clues: Ripped Box, Faded Clipboard) *Examine Ripped Box. (Result: Beef Jerky) *Examine Beef Jerky. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef jerky) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Engraved Name; New Suspect: Jazz Foster) *Question Jazz Foster about his clipboard. (Prerequisite: Engraved Name unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Penguin Research Center. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Note, Locker, Broken Ceramic) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Appointment Reminder; New Suspect: Sharon Jeung) *Talk to Sharon Jeung about her appointment with the victim. (Prerequisite: Appointment Reminder unraveled) *Examine Locker. (Result: Paddle) *Analyze Paddle. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Paddle; Attribute: The killer goes kayaking) *Investigate Ship Deck. (Prerequisite: Murder Weapon registered; Clues: Old Laptop, Victim's Backpack) *Examine Old Laptop. (Result: Old Laptop) *Analyze Old Laptop. (12:00:00) *Question Ernest about his funding cuts. (Prerequisite: Old Laptop analyzed) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: DVD; Clue: Handwritten Note) *Examine Handwritten Note. (Result: Blair Carpenter) *Talk to Blair about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting identified; Profile updated: Blair eats beef jerky and goes kayaking) *Examine Broken Ceramic. (Result: Mug; New Suspect: Kane Glazebrook) *Ask Dr Glazebrook about his mug. (Prerequisite: Mug restored; Profile updated: Kane eats beef jerky) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Snowy Rocks. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Laboratory Cooler, Faded Document) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Penguin Photograph) *Question Jazz about the message on the photo. (Prerequisite: Penguin Photograph restored; Profile updated: Jazz eats beef jerky and goes kayaking) *Examine Laboratory Cooler. (Result: Victim's Pass) *Ask Kane why he had the victim's pass. (Prerequisite: Victim's Pass found; Profile updated: Kane goes kayaking) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Psychological Report) *Analyze Psychological Report. (09:00:00) *Talk to Sharon about the victim's psychological evaluation. (Prerequisite: Psychological Report analyzed; Profile updated: Sharon eats beef jerky and goes kayaking) *Investigate Lab Desk. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Kayak Route Map, Glove) *Examine Kayak Route Map. (Result: Brown Bits) *Analyze Brown Bits. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears polarized glasses) *Examine Glove. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has frostbite) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Birth of Evil (1/6). (No stars) Birth of Evil (1/6) *Talk to Kane about ways to reach the mainland. (Available after unlocking Birth of Evil; Reward: Penguin Scarf) *Investigate Shipwreck. (Prerequisite: Kane interrogated; Clue: Broken Radio) *Examine Broken Radio. (Result: Radio) *Analyze Radio. (06:00:00) *Ask Grace if she's ready to join the team. (Prerequisite: Radio analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Station Courtyard. (Available after unlocking Birth of Evil; Clue: Outdoor Computer) *Examine Outdoor Computer. (Result: Computer Archives) *Analyze Computer Archives. (09:00:00) *Ask Ernest about Eduardo Ruiz. (Prerequisite: Computer Archives analyzed) *Investigate Penguin Research Center. (Prerequisite: Ernest interrogated; Clue: Archive Box) *Examine Archive Box. (Result: Faded Article) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Article Headline) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a pun on the phrase "ice age". *Due to the story's canon, Judge Adaku does not make an appearance in this case. *Grace taking Angela's position as the coroner makes this the first time in the game where a member of the police is replaced. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:South America